A Supernatural Ride
by TwixGirl1212
Summary: In Supernatural this takes place after season 10 episode 5: Fanfiction. In Maximum Ride this takes place after book five: Max. Sam, Dean, and Castiel meet Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total. The first chapter isn't very good, but trust me it will get better. Also including a tiny bit of Fax...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Winchesters:

Earlier that day Sam had found in the news online about an animal attack in Toledo, Ohio. Sam and Dean go to check it out thinking it's a werewolf.

Dean walks up to the yellow police tape with Sam following. They show their badges to the cop and after taking a look at their suits, she lets them through. There under the trees by the lake lay the body of a young teenage boy who looked around sixteen. His clothes were shredded and there were claw marks all across his body.

"So what do you think?" Dean questioned as they examined the body.

"Well the lunar cycle is right and the claw marks are the right size." He answered

"We'll have to check the morgue later to see if the heart is missing," Dean said.

Dean glanced over to the onlookers to see a crowd of people standing behind the barricades watching the police. But the crowd looked different than usual. There was a group of kids standing slightly separate from the crowd. They were all tall, thin, and talking amongst themselves. There a tall dark boy who looked the oldest, a pale boy, a blonde girl with brown eyes, a younger girl with chocolate brown skin, a younger blonde boy with blue eyes, and a little blonde girl with blue eyes. As he was examining them the young blonde girl looked at me and tilted her head to the side curiously. It was almost bird like.

"Dean what are you looking at," Sam asked following Dean's gaze.

He turned to Sam. "Let's go talk to them I think they were friends of the victim."

"The victim's name is Zachary," Sam responded following him.

Max' POV

We had been flying over Ohio and stopped to get something to eat when we heard the sirens. There was an animal attack the night before and they found a body. Angel had been listening to other people's thoughts and told me that it was a wolf attack. I thought that we should probably check it out just in case an Eraser went rogue or something. So that is why we were currently standing behind yellow tape watching the police.

"Do you think it was an Eraser," I asked Fang.

"It sure looks like it, but why," he responded.

"That's the million dollar question," I muttered.

Angel tugged on my shirt and I looked down at her.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Incoming. There's two investigators coming this way and they think we might have been friends with Zachary over there," she informed me.

"Oh." I turned to the flock. "Heads up. There are two investigators coming this way. If they ask we were friends with Zachary over there," I said gesturing behind me.

"Zachary? I met a Zachary at the school I went to except everybody just called him Zach. He was so funny. Sometimes he's even-" I interrupted Nudge by cupping my hand over her mouth.

"Not now," I said releasing her.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind me. I turned to see a tall, attractive man in an official looking suit with candy green apple eyes. Slightly behind him was his partner who was even taller, and also attractive, with longish brown hair. They both simultaneously showed us their badges. Oh great, I thought, FBI.

"Did you happen to be friends with the victim," the shorter one asked.

"Yeah, we hung out with Zachary all the time," I answered trying to look devastated. "Do you know what attacked him?" I said looking straight in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel tilt her head confused.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," the green eyed one said.

"Tell us what killed him," Angel said staring at him with a hard look.

"We won't be sure yet until the DNA results come back, but it looks like some kind of wolf," he said looking dazed.

"Dean," the tall one hissed.

"Thank you, you can go now," Angel said smiling.

Dean turned and started walking away. The tall one turned back to Angel.

"What did you do to him," he accused.

"You should go after him," Angel said, using her persuasion. He looked back to see his brother getting into his car.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I will find out." Then the agent turned and went after him.

"That's strange," Angel said. "I couldn't see in his mind."

"Okay, we can talk about this later, but for now let's go before they come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Winchesters:

"What just happened," Sam said, approaching Dean. They got into the car and talked while they drove to the motel they were staying at.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember talking to those kids just two seconds ago?"

"No I remember," Dean said.

"Why did you listen to the little girl," Sam questioned.

"I don't know. It was like I wasn't in control," he responded.

"Do you know of any creature that can control your mind?"

"I've never heard of anything that could do that, except maybe angels."

"Call Cas and ask him about it."

"Why do I always have to call him," Dean complained.

"Because _you share a more profound bond,"_ Sam stated.

"Whatever. Fine I'll call him."

They got out of the car and shut the doors in unision. As they walked into the door, Cas was there waiting for them.

"Sam. Dean. What can I help you with?" They quickly filled him in on what had happened.

"Do you know of anything that could possibly do that," Sam asked.

"Like you said Angels might be able to do that, but I haven't sensed any in the area," he said looking thoughtful.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat," Dean said walking towards the door. "Are you coming Cas?"

"I guess I'll come with you and see if I can sense anything in the public."

Maximum Ride POV

We had just got into the city when this happened, so of course the flock was now starved. Nudge had her heart set on eating at a diner that she saw when we were flying. But since Gazzy and Iggy were so intent on eating at some famous pizza, place we split up. The boys went to the pizza place and the girls went to the diner. Not that I had minded. We were still within three blocks of each other. But of course we had to take Total. Angel had to use her creepy mind control to get him in. I had just gotten my dessert, when my day got a little more interesting.

That's when we saw the two FBI guys. Again. Except this time they were accompanied by a third person. He was shorter than the other two, had bright blue eyes, and wore an overcoat. But I just couldn't understand why his tie was on backwards. I mean surely the other two could have told him how to fix it or something.

They went straight to a table and began to order.

"Nudge, Ange, those two FBI guys are sitting in a booth at three o'clock. If we get any trouble, we go out the back door and do an up and away," I said.

"But I just got my dessert," Nudge complained.

"Max," Angel said as she watched the men. "that man over there has very weird thoughts. Some of them are in a language I've never heard before. It's as if he's from a different country and doesn't completely understand everything." she said glancing back at me curiously.

"Mayber he is," I answered.

Just then the newcomer looked over at our table as if he heard us talking.

Winchesters:

Castiel's eyebrows pulled together, as if he was confused. He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Yo, Cas. Did you hear what I said? What are you looking at," Dean said following his gaze.

He was watching three of the kids that we had seen earlier. They had apparently split up because only the girls were in the booth. Aside from the little dog that sat near the youngest. His gaze lifted up to where the young one was staring at them curiously.

"Cas, what's wrong," Dean asked glancing back as Cas.

"I'm sensing powerful telepathic vibrations from that young girl over there," Cas said looking back at Dean.

"You mean she can read minds," Sam asked shocked.

"I believe so, but maybe even more."

Even though they were all the way across the diner, the oldest appeared to be listening somehow. She looked at us surprised for a second, and then said something to the others. They all reacted immediately heading out towards the back.

"Let's go," Dean said nodding his head towards where they just went and stood up.

As they hurried towards the back they heard multiple dishes clatter and break. They rounded the corner and saw that they had collided into a busboy. They were scattered on the floor in a tangled mess.

"Crap," the oldest one said, seeing that they were trapped.

"Relax," Dean said, putting his hands up in defense. "We just want to talk."

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," the tall one murmered.

"He's telling the truth Max," the little one said.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

And so that is how we ended up standing outside of a restaurant talking to FBI agents. How do we get into these situations?

Awkward silence. I might as well just cut to the chase.

"Are you following us," I said hands on my hips.

"Why would we be following you? Do we have a reason to," the tall one asked.

"Well, you guys are FBI shouldn't you know," I asked. I mean we spent some time at a navy base in Hawaii recently. Before that we were doing air shows. And before even that we were in the news for flying out of a restaurant in New York. What agent hasn't heard of us?

"They're not FBI," Angel said.

"How do- "

I cut him off. "Then what the heck are you?"

"First of all, why should we know you," Dean asked.

The one in the trench coat spoke up. "They're hybrids. They've been in the news recently for doing air shows." He glanced at Dean and lowered his voice slightly. "What is an air show?"

"Not now, Cas," Dean said.

So that's what their names were. But what kind of name is Cas? Then again, look who's talking.

"Jefferson Starships," Angel said confused. "He says hybrids and the first thing you think of is a Jefferson Starship? Isn't that a band?"

"Well, yes but that's not what I meant. Wait, how do you know what I'm thinking?"

"What kind of hybrids are you," Sam asked suspiciously.

"They're two percent avian and ninety eight percent human," Cas said.

"That's not near as bad as what I was thinking," Sam said relieved.

"Excuse me, but I am not ninety eight percent human. And why do you guys sound so familiar" Total asked.

They all looked down at the dog. Huh. Interesting. They're not very surprised.

"This isn't happening again is it," Dean asked

"No," Sam responded. "I heard him too."

"Okay great, now that you all know, would you mind telling us who you guys are," I said frustrated.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean, and Castiel," he said gesturing to each of them. "Now would you mind telling us who you are?"

"I'm Max, this is Nudge, Angel, and Total," I said.

"That's strange. She is called Angel but she does not appear to be one," Castiel said confused.

"Okay now you guys are starting to sound crazier than us. What are you,?" Nudge asked curiously.

"Well they already know we're not FBI," Dean said. "We're hunters."

"As in deer hunters or bounty hunters," Nudge asked.

"Neither. We hunt basically any supernatural creature. Oh, but not you," he said seeing our alarmed faces.

"This is very frustrating only being able to read one of your minds," Angel said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, you guys can read minds too? Well that's just great," Dean said

"No, only I can. I can read your mind and his mind," she said gesturing to Cas. "But he thinks in some weird language. I can't read Sam's mind or persuade it."

"It's Enochian," Cas said.

"Okay. Well then why can't I read his mind?"

"The Demon blood that activated his precognition is now dormant which made a block in his mind," Cas said while he stared into the distance.

"NOW I REMEMBER," Total shouted. "You guys are from that one book series! But I don't remember what it's called."

How and when does Total read? I have no idea.

Dean looked upward and groaned. "Is it called Supernatural?"

"Yeah, that's it! You two are brothers, right?"

"Um, yeah," Sam said awkwardly.

"There is this one girl, BeckyWinchester101 who posted Carver Edlund's unpublished books online. So of course I had to read them all."

"Are you friggin' kidding me," Dean exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Wait, so all of that is real!? The angels, the demons, the ghosts, the werewolves, and vampires," Total exclaimed.

"How can a dog read without opposable thumbs," Castiel asked.

"I read ebooks."

"What are ebooks?"

"Books that are on the computer," Total responded.

"Yes, it is all real," Dean said.

"Okay that is way too weird, even for us," I said.

"Cas, can you show them," Dean asked.

Then of a sudden his eyes started glowing blue. Behind him against the alley wall was a shadow of lard black wings, larger than Fang's.

"Yeah so Cas is an angel," Dean stated sounding bored.

I heard the sound of fluttering wings behind me and saw that Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy had arrived. By the looks of their faces I could tell that they had seen Cas's little display. Now it was the trio's turn to look shocked. I turned back to see that their faces weren't shocked, but curious.

"So that's what you meant by two percent avian," Sam said turning to Cas.

"Yes, I believe so," he murmured.

"What the heck is going on," Fang whispered.

"Meet Sam, Dean, and Castiel," I said gesturing to them. "Cas is an angel and Sam and Dean are hunters. They hunt like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and other supernatural creatures. But not us. Just the evil ones. Then again we're mutant freaks, not supernatural creatures."

I turned back to the trio. "Boys, meet Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. We have wings too."


	4. Chapter 4

Winchesters:

"You've seen vampires, werewolves, and ghosts! That is soooo cool! Vampires don't actually sparkle like the stupid ones in Twilight, do they," Gazzy asked.

"Um, no," Sam said.

"Wait, back up for a minute. An angel? That's what that weird shadow stuff was," Iggy asked.

Man what is up with the weird names, Dean thought.

"We named ourselves Dean," Angel stated.

Okay this mind reading is getting annoying.

"Did you not have parents to name you," Sam asked curiously.

"No, Sam, we came from a lab called the school where scientists took babies from families and told the parents they died. Or in some cases they would offer a large amount of money to adopt kids. Or in my case was donated to science. But the kids they took were test tube experiments where they grafted avian DNA into us while we were in the womb. Then they raised us in dog crates until we escaped a couple of years ago. We've been running from them ever since," Max said the words rushing out of her mouth.

"Like I said demons, ghosts, and crap I get. People are just plain crazy," Dean murmured.

"Wait, demons," Fang said speaking up for the first time.

"Yes demons. Just assume that all of the monsters you've heard of have a ninety nine point nine percent of being true," Dean said.

"So that' why you're here," Iggy said putting two and two together. "You think that animal attack was a werewolf?"

"We know it was a werewolf," Sam said and turned to Dean. "The morgue results came back. Its' heart was missing." Sam turned back to us. "So why are you guys here? Do you live here or is it because of the attack?"

"It's because of the attack. We think it might have been an Eraser. Which are human-lupine hybrids," Max answered. "But they don't take organs, they just kill and go."

Sam looked at the sky and realized that the sun had set.

That's when they heard a growl. Or multiple growls. They all turned to see four to five sets of eyes.

"Crap," Dean muttered grabbing his gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Max

"Oh crap," Dean muttered pulling out a gun.

I turned to see five huge shapes coming out of the shadows. They had fangs and claws.

"Erasers," I questioned.

"No. Werewolves," Sam said pulling out a knife.

"Fight or flight, Max," Fang asked.

"Fight," I said raising my fists.

"You guys should get out of here," Sam said.

"Excuse me mister, but we can take care of ourselves." And with that I flew myself at the nearest werewolf. From the sounds around me I could tell the flock was doing the same. One had Angel locked in a death grip, when Fang dropped onto its' shoulders and smacked his hands over his ears. The werewolf howeled in pain and dropped to its' knees. Gazzy and Nudge were wailing on another one punching and kicking it. Iggy had been holding his own, when it caught him in a head lock. Cas came from the side and placed his hand on its head. A blinding white light was coming from his eyes and mouth, and then he just dropped dead. HOLY CRAP, I thought. Dean had been pinned by another one when Sam stabbed it from behind. Cas was now leaning against the alley wall looking sick. I turned to my opponent and punched him in the gut. Then I jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. It staggered back a little and then came back at me. I dropped down, swept my foot, and knocked him to the ground. As I was about to pin him Sam came over and stabbed him.

"Dude, I had him," I said offended.

"Only silver kills them," he said and with that threw me a knife.

I caught it and ran over to Fang and Angel. Fang had gotten off of its' shoulders and caught it in a death grip.

"Ange, move," I shouted. As she moved to the side I ran up and stabbed it. Fang gave me a shocked look. "What," I asked. "Only silver kills them."

I turned to see that Sam and Dean had just finished helping the others with the last one.

"Well, I for one gotta say that I definitely underestimated you guys. You guys are really good," Dean said.

"Well, it kind of helps being stronger than a grown man. And you guys weren't too bad out there either," I responded

"Dean…Sam," Cas said sliding down the wall, "A little help here."

"Cas," Dean said and the brothers ran over to him.

"What's wrong with him," Nudge asked and I shrugged.

"My grace is running low," Castiel responded.

"Your grace? What does that mean," Nudge said bewildered.

"It's my heavenly essence. It gives me my powers and if I use too much of it at once I become weak," he said answering her question. And then he passed out.

"Does he need to see a doctor or something," Gazzy asked.

"No," Sam said. "He just needs to rest for a little bit."

"Okay, well we should probably go," I said.

"I thought you guys said you didn't have parents," Sam said.

"We don't."

"Then who are you staying with," he asked.

"No one. We can take care of ourselves," I stated.

"You can come with us to the motel we're staying at and we'll get a room for you guys," Sam said helping Cas up.

I glanced at Angel to see if we could trust him.

"It's okay, Max. We can trust them. They won't hurt us," Angel said holding my hand.

"We just want to help. I promise we mean no harm," he said with puppy dog eyes. They were quite compelling.

This was new for me. The only people who had ever been remotely nice to us and didn't want anything from us were my mom and Ella. I didn't know that complete strangers could be so nice and concerned about a couple of mutant freaks like us. I didn't know humans were capable of this. Honestly, I was shell shocked.

"Well, umm…sure," I stammered.

"Well, no offense," Dean started, "But I don't think you all can fit in Baby."

"You named your car Baby," Iggy asked surprised.

"Yeah," Dean said proudly.

"We can just follow you overhead," I said. "You know, by flying."

"Uh, yeah of course," Sam said.

Angel tugged at my hand and I kneeled down in front of her.

"It's okay Max," she whispered. "They're the good guys."


End file.
